


Screaming

by NoblehouseofTargaryen (Captain_Shep)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Shep/pseuds/NoblehouseofTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another screaming match between Cassandra and Trevelyan ends in a less than familiar outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screaming

It had been a long while since the halls of Skyhold had been interrupted by the loud arguments of Cassandra and their Inquisitor, and this one seemed to shake the very foundations of the large castle. Their screaming matches had sent servants and soldiers alike running for the hills at the first sign of trouble.

The war room was in shambles around them as their voices rose higher, bouncing off the stone walls around them. Trevelyans leather covered chest heaving as he glares at Cassandra’s red cheeks from across the war table, her eyes sparkling with annoyance and utter disappointment. “I won’t have it Cassandra!” He begins yelling again, thrusting a finger out prove his point.

"You’re going to get us all killed if you keep this up you thick headed buffoon!" She screams back, slamming her hands down on the polished wooden outskirts of the table, earning him a dull thunk. Her fringe swinging down into her honey eyes as she grits her teeth, steeling herself for his reply.

"Last time I checked I was the leader of this inquisition! I will not be ordered about just because you think that you can do better!" He cries, throwing his hands up in the air. This entire argument was the cause of Cassandras stubborn nature and Trevelyans wild battle plans. Trevelyan knew in order to gain not only the respect of his own troops but the respect and support of others he’d have to impress them, and to do that he’d have to go head to head with an Orlesian rebel army, a rebel army that outnumbered them 2 to 1.

"If you think that this foolish plan is going to work you’ve got a rude awakening coming for you!" She spat, staring at him like he was a foul curse sent to ruin all of her ‘hard work.’ He scoffed, rolling his eyes and stepping back, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared her down like a small child throwing a temper tantrum.

"If I didn’t pull you from that wreckage you’d be dead under six feet of rubble right now." She hissed, storming around the war table to stab her finger into his chest. He blanched, eyes widening and his stomach plummeting.

"Well then." He snapped, turning from her and wrenching the heavy oak door open, slamming it behind him, not noticing how Cassandras bottom lip trembled or how her arms came up to hold herself, desperately wishing for his to replace them.

He rushed down the corridor, trying to hold himself together. He’d sacrificed everything for this inquisition, his old life, his family and all his friends, even his family name and right to his title. He knew that he’d most likely be sacrificing his life to save them all and Cassandra had done nothing but scream and tell him he’s not suited for the job.

He hadn’t asked to be branded and shoved head first into the end of the world but here he was, making the best of it and trying to build their forces.

He slammed the door to his chambers beside him, trying to take deep calming breaths as he rushed to his balcony, trying to smooth the fog of anxiety that sat heavy on his shoulders, seeming to suck every ounce of strength he had left.

He heard the door open softly behind him, but didn’t turn, he didn’t want to speak to anyone right now, especially not her.

He groaned a little inside when she leaned next to him on the bannister, her head hung low as they stared out across the courtyard. He heard her take in a deep breath to continue talking, but he stopped her straight away. “Don’t say anything.” He spat, he noticed her flinch but ignored it, instead nursing his wounds and festering anger at her words to him.

He could almost hear her grit her teeth, her hands clenching into tight fists against the granite. “I was going to apologise but it seems your barbarism has won out again.” She hissed, pushing off the bannister and stomping back through his chambers.

"Barbarism!" He screamed, running after her to grab her wrist, wrenching it back till she was facing him. "I have given everything I have to this cause!" He yelled, nearly wild with anger. "This brand is basically a death sentence, but I have put forward everything I can in order to keep this on track, to gain support and yet you seem to want to stop me at every turn!"

He pulled away to run his hands through his short hair, pulling at the strands in rage. “I am a nobleman Cassandra, I’ve been taught to lead armies and plan battles, you know this so why undermine me and humiliate me, you-”

She cut him off by a swift slap to the face, the sound crashing off the walls as if to humiliate him further. He felt white hot anger rise in him and almost turned to yell again but her next words stopped him dead.

"Because I care about you you fool!" She yelled, shaking his shoulders desperately. His eyes widened, hands slackening as he stared at her wide honey eyes, speaking nothing but the truth. He couldn’t stop himself when his calloused hands came up to cup her cheeks and crash his lips to hers, he could feel her pulling away but his hands locked to her face refused to let her go, and soon she was melting against him, her hands gripping his shoulders roughly as they moved against each other.

He bit down none to gently on her bottom lip, earning him a loud gasp before he slipped his tongue into her, exploring her hot mouth as his hands moved lower, pulling her hips against his throbbing member, grinding into her with little remorse.

She moaned into him, gripping his back and pulling him tighter against her, one hand sliding up to bury itself into his thick hair. He hadn’t realised he’d been walking backwards until she grunted when her knees hit the side of his bed, but he’d never been more glad for his instincts when she turned him around and shoved him down on the bed, before crawling on top of him, watching with sultry hooded eyes.

He moaned and panted as she rolled her hips against him, pressing her hands onto his chest and leaning down to press slick, open mouthed kisses on his neck, before pulling his ear lobe into her mouth, sucking and biting until he was writhing in need, thrusting up against her.

"Patience Inquisitor." She whispered into the crook of his neck, her hot breath pouring out across his collarbone. He shivered involuntarily, gripping her hips tighter as she rolled against him again. He wasn’t going to last long if she kept it up, he was straining painfully against the confines of his trousers, aching to slip inside her tight walls.

"Fuck patience." He growled in her ear, rubbing himself against her to get his point across. Her eyes rolled up inside her head, and his hands were on her within minutes, unbuckling her breastplate with ease and throwing it aside, before ripping her tunic down the middle, exposing soft olive coloured mounds, peach nipples already pebbling at the touch of the cool air.

She glared at him but any words she had were lost in her gasps, as he sat up and drew one into his waiting mouth, rolling his tongue around the soft flesh as his nimble fingers came up to caress the other.

Her hands spread through his hair again, pulling him tighter against her breast with a mound moan, her hips bucking against him as he bit down none to gently. “Maker just take me.” She whispered, grinding down against him.

He hummed against her flesh, smiling as she gasped again, before lifting her up and shedding her leather pants, along with her undergarments. He turned, throwing her down on the bed without care, standing as he ripped his shirt off his head before he shucked his pants, staring down at this exquisite creature before him.

He’d been attracted to her the moment he’d seen her, wanting nothing more than to bury himself inside her and lose himself for days. She’d driven him crazy at every turn, but he delighted in teasing her at every turn, but she was beautiful, truly beautiful, even covered in blood and panting.

She crooked a finger at him, smirking as he released a breath a breath and climbed over her. He surprised her however when he grabbed her and flipped them over, watching as she sat up against his hips.

She smirked and nodded at his release of control, but in all truth she looked amazing sat on top of him, wreathed in the late afternoon sun streaming from large bay windows of his chambers. Trevelyan reached up with one hand, brushing back her hair to show more of her face. She smiled down softly at him before she sunk down, encasing him slowly inside her wet cavern.

He groaned at the feeling of her, she obviously hadnt had many lovers before, her walls clenched and pulsed around her, fitting tightly around his thick shaft like a glove, milking him for everything he had.

"Maker!" She gasped out as he hit her cervix, bottoming out and rubbing up against her. Her clit rubbed against his pelvic bone as she rolled her hips experimentally, smirking as he gasped at the feeling of her slipping against him.

That seemed to fill her with confidence because she began bouncing against him immediately, her ample breasts bouncing every time he thrust back up into her, moaning and gasping into his chambers as the writhed together. He could feel her walls stuttering as she clenched around him, filling her to the hilt every time she sunk back down against him, his fingers rolling and pinching her nipples as her hands slammed down on his chest, their lips meeting in a sloppy kiss, teeth clanging as they moved together.

He was too close and she had yet to finish, and he’d be damned if he finished before her. He pulled her forward, before wrapping his hands around her hips, bringing his mouth to hers before frantically thrusting up into her.

The room was overtaken by her loud moans and the sound of their flesh slapping together. He felt her walls beginning to clench as her moans turned to screams of ecstasy, sending her tumbling over the edge as he bit down on her shoulder, his thrusts stuttering as she clenched around him, her juices leaking out of her and onto both of their thighs.

Her hips still rocking into his sent his balls tightening and lifting, and with one last thrust he released into her, calling out her name in bliss.

She fell back against his chest, panting and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He brought his arms up to stroke her soft back, tracing patterns in small circles and they chased after their breath. Minutes ticked by in silence as they struggled to catch their breath, but soon she shifted, letting him slip from her before she slid sideways, resting on his chest with a leg hooked over her waist.

"I hope most arguments end like that now." He whispered, running his hand though her hair. She scoffed and hit him on the chest, but her wide smile betrayed her playful anger. He grinned back and leaned down to press a chaste kiss to her lips.

When she pulled away she smirked and whispered to him, “Only if you’re lucky. “


End file.
